Thyïlea - BTS VMON
by Solange Kim Fraser Lefroy
Summary: En el reino de Thyïlea habitan infinidad de seres extraordinarios, elfos, gnomos, hadas, centauros, pegasos, unicornios y todos esos seres maravillosos de los que oíste hablar en los mundos de fantasías. Era un reino pacífico en el que todas las criaturas vivían en armonía. Esto se debía no solo a la idiosincrasia serena de sus habitantes sino también a su gobernante. El magnífico
1. Chapter 1

1º

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, Taehyung conseguía ver la cima de las montañas lejanas. Se aproximaba el tiempo de los deshielos y a pesar de que era una época esperada por la mayoría de los habitantes debían tomar los recaudos necesarios para no sufrir de inundaciones.

No dejaría pasar más de tres soles para hablar con los castores, ellos se encargaban de preparar los diques. También debía hablar con Joy, la dama del lago para que les permitiera el paso sin represalias. Aunque no tuviese mayores inconvenientes con ella, era un hueso duro de roer.

Taehyung se dispuso a continuar con su trayecto, todos los días recorría el reino para escuchar las novedades y solucionar pequeños problemas si se ocasionaba alguno.

La imagen de Taehyung sobre su unicornio era majestuosa, nadie podría dudar que pertenecía a la realeza. Su largo cabello plateado ondeaba al viento, con sus vestidos reales de azul hielo y la corona elfa que rodeaba su cabeza como una intrincada enredadera, tan plateada como su cabellera. En el medio de la misma tenía un ópalo de fuego engarzado de la más exquisita manera. Los elfos eran conocidos orfebres y Taehyung llevaba las mejores joyas de la isla.

Belerofonte era tan fastuoso como su amo, y lo sabía. Él también iba adornado con artesanías que resplandecían a la luz del sol.

Era un gran espectáculo el verlos. Todas las criaturas detenían sus actividades mientras ellos pasaban para admirarlos en detalle.

Tae disfrutaba de esos paseos, le tomaban toda la mañana y a veces se extendía hasta entrada la tarde. Pero él no se quejaba. Se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

El sol aún no había llegado a lo alto del cielo y ya había visitado casi todos los poblados. Le faltaba pasar por la aldea de las hadas y quedaría libre para volver a su castillo.

Taehyung disfrutaba mucho su momento en la aldea de las hadas porque ellas (hembras y machos) eran muy serviciales. Siempre trataban de que pasara un grato momento.

También podría ver a su prometido. Era raro lo que le pasaba con el príncipe de las hadas. Se conocían desde pequeños, y disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos, pero (Ya lo habían hablado infinidad de veces) no se imaginaban su vida en pareja. Sería algo por demás de extraño.

Kim Taehyung y Park Jimin sabían que, si no tenían escapatoria, en cuanto Taehyung cumpliera los 22 inviernos ellos tendrían que unirse.

Los dos esperaban que mágicamente apareciera en sus vidas el amor verdadero, ésta era la única forma de romper un Compromiso Real.

Cuando se adentró al bosque de las hadas lo embargó el aroma dulce de las flores de estación. Claro que sí, luego de su hogar, éste era su lugar favorito.

Las hadas de las flores salieron a recibirlo revoloteando a su alrededor. Eran tan pequeñas que a Taehyung le provocaban infinita ternura. Había tantas especies de hadas como especies de seres vivos. Ellas eran las encargadas de protegerlos. Las había de todos los tamaños.

Park Jimin pertenecía a la realeza de las hadas. No era tan pequeño, en realidad medía lo mismo que muchos elfos. Era Taehyung quien era más alto que el promedio.

Taehyung encontró el castillo al llegar al centro del bosque. Éste estaba "construido" por la unión de varios árboles milenarios. Era enorme e imponente. Las ventanas se veían hasta lo más alto de las copas de los árboles. Miles de hadas entrando y saliendo por ellas en pleno vuelo.  
En la entrada lo esperaba Jimin.  
Evidentemente las pequeñas que lo habían recibido se apresuraron a volar para contarle sobre su llegada.

Sonrió al hada que veía en las puertas y éste le respondió la sonrisa. Saltaba sobre sus talones por la ansiedad así que Taehyung sabía que había algo que quería mostrarle.

Una vez llegó hasta él desmontó de su semental para acercarse al muchachito de cabellos rubios que lo miraba con ojitos brillantes y sus alas cimbrando de la emoción. Tomó su mano y se inclinó con respeto.

-Príncipe.

-Oh, Tae. Nada de formalismos ahora. ¡Vamos!

Dicho esto, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia el interior del castillo. Taehyung no pudo más que sonreír y correr junto a él. Jimin siempre podía sorprenderlo.

Si es que resultaba que se veían obligados a contraer matrimonio Taehyung sabía que al menos no sería una vida aburrida.

Jimin se detuvo bruscamente cuando llegaron a la puerta de lo que él llamaba su Nae Jib (su hogar). Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y con el rostro sonrosado por la carrera lo miró sonriente.

\- ¿Estas listo?  
Taehyung sonrió brevemente para luego arquear una ceja.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello.

\- ¡Aish! -nuevamente tomó su mano y abriendo la puerta los llevó al interior del cuarto.

El lugar era enorme, las dos paredes laterales estaban cubiertas de libros en toda su extensión y la pared del frente estaba cubierta por un gran ventanal que daba a parte del lago y la luz solar entraba a raudales iluminándolo todo.

Jimin dejó ir su mano y se dirigió al centro de la habitación que estaba dominada por una gran mesa de madera maciza.

Taehyung miró toda la escena, la luz natural entrando, el cabello dorado de Jimin brillando como si fuese oro fundido y sus alas casi transparentes emitiendo pequeños e intermitentes destellos. _Ese lugar era realmente mágico_, pensó él.

Sin darse la vuelta, Jimin levantó una de sus manos y le indicó a Taehyung que se acercara.

-Ven, ven. ¡Apresúrate!

La grave risa de Taehyung se dejó oír. Sin protestar se acercó a Jimin y miró por encima de su hombro. Realmente no sabía con qué podría encontrarse.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Era un huevo de ave del paraíso y por lo que parecía la cría en su interior estaba a punto de salir de él.

-Jimin, ¿Por qué tienes este huevo? Si tu padre se entera...

-Ya lo sabe. El huevo había sido abandonado. Lo encontraron las hadas de las aves en el límite Norte de la isla. No saben que fue lo que sucedió para que su madre lo abandonara. Pero no podemos dejar que muera. ¿Verdad?

Jimin miró a su prometido, tenía los ojos iluminados por lágrimas sin derramar. Una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva brotó en el Rey.

-Claro que no, Jiminie. -Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Jimin para luego tomar su barbilla-. Eres uno de los seres más maravillosos de estas tierras.

Jimin se ruborizó y regresó su atención al huevo que ya dejaba ver un diminuto pico en uno de sus costados.

Taehyung se dirigió a uno de los sillones que estaban a la izquierda de la mesa. Se quedaría para hacerle compañía a Jimin hasta que el pajarillo terminara de nacer. Sabía que para su prometido era un hecho importante el nacimiento de cualquier ser vivo.

No había terminado de acomodarse cuando irrumpieron un grupo de al menos diez hadas alborotadas. Hablaban todas juntas.

-¡Rey Taehyung! ¡Príncipe! No se imaginarán lo que encontramos. -y ahí era cuando comenzaban a hablar todas juntas creando una cacofonía imposible de soportar.

Jimin las miraba preocupado y el Rey las miraba confuso. No lograba entender nada de lo que decían. Palmeó tres veces llamando su atención, todas hicieron silencio.

-A ver, hadas. Hablen de a una que no llego a entender lo que dicen con tanta urgencia.

Las pequeñas haditas se miraron unas a otras hasta que una voló para colocarse frente al rostro de Taehyung.

-Mi señor... ¡Es terrible! -La hadita lucía espantada. Taehyung se irguió.

\- ¡Explícate, niña! -urgió Jimin.

-Ya sabemos lo que sucedió con la mamá del pichoncito. Está muerta.

Jimin se llevó las manitos al pecho y lo lamentó por el bebé que estaba llegando a este mundo.

-Me imagino que están alterados porque no fue una muerte natural. ¿Me equivoco, hadas?

-No se equivoca, mi señor. Fuimos invadidos por monstruos. Logramos divisar a dos de ellos y... y...

El hada estaba tan abrumada que no podía terminar su relato. Con la ansiedad dibujada en su carita miraba de soslayo a su Príncipe. Taehyung adivinó que no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Taehyung caminó hasta el ventanal. Le indicó al hadita que lo acompañara mediante un gesto con su cabeza.

-Ahora bien, habla. -El hada restregaba sus manitos entre sí con nerviosismo.

-Mi señor, nunca antes había visto estos seres. Pero se lo que son por las leyendas... -sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas- Fue horrible, mi Rey. Se estaban comiendo al ave. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-¡Oh, por todos los Dioses! -Taehyung apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados y miró a Jimin para comprobar que no había oído nada. Éste lo miraba preocupado, pero el horror no había llegado a su mirada por lo que estaba seguro de que no los había oído.

-Mi señor, estoy seguro de que eran... eran... seres humanos.

Esto último se sintió como una patada en el estómago. Taehyung pensó que estos seres sólo eran historias contadas por los ancianos para mantener en la isla a los más aventureros. Miró nuevamente a Jimin, no quería espantarlo. Ni a él ni a ningún habitante en la isla.

-Muy bien. Haremos esto. Irán a buscar a Seokjin y a Hoseok y les dirán que se encuentren conmigo en el claro de los gnomos. Desde allí, tú nos indicarás el camino. Y te ordeno que nadie más se entere de esto hasta que sepamos quienes son los invasores. -El hada asintió con su cabecita. Estaba realmente asustada. - ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mi señor. Por supuesto.

-Ve.

El hadita se alejó volando raudamente y sus compañeras la siguieron.  
Jimin se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Como pudo sonrió hacia su prometido. Esperaba poder controlarse y aparentar estar con una actitud serena.

-Nada realmente importante, mi Príncipe.

-Aish, TaeTae. Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

Taehyung lo sabía, y sabía que era una forma de distraerlo.

-Disculpa, mi señor.

Jimin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Veo que es tu día de hacerte el gracioso.

Taehyung sonrió y acercándose más a él lo tomó por los hombros y amplió su sonrisa.

-Jamás me atrevería a hacerme el gracioso contigo Jimin. Ahora bien, ya debo retirarme y tú debes de cuidar de la cría.

-TaeTae, pensé que te quedarías hasta que naciera. -protestó el Príncipe con un pequeño e involuntario puchero en sus carnosos labios.

-No puedo. Tengo una reunión con los castores por los deshielos -mintió.

-Eres tan aburrido desde que tienes esa corona.

-Lo sé. Realmente lo siento. Mañana intentaré quedarme más tiempo. ¿Está bien? -apretó su agarre en los hombros ajenos.

Jimin intentó empezar una guerra de miradas, pero desistió al saber que Taehyung tenía razón. Debía atender sus responsabilidades para con el Reino.

-Muy bien. Pero mañana deberás ayudarme a nombrar al pequeñín.

La risa de Taehyung vibró en la habitación.

-Prometido, ChimChim.

A Jimin se le iluminó el rostro porque hacía muchos soles que Tae no utilizaba ese apelativo con él. Aceptó la promesa con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

-Que todos los Dioses protejan tu andar. -se despidió el Rey besando la frente del Príncipe.

Una vez fuera del lugar Taehyung se apresuró en su camino hacia el claro sabiendo que sus amigos ya lo estarían esperando en el lugar.

Rezó a todos los Dioses conocidos para que lo que le habían dicho no fuera cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

2º

Para cuando Taehyung llegó al claro, el sol ya estaba descendiendo entre las montañas. No faltaría mucho para que los envolviera la oscuridad.

En el lugar ya se encontraban Jin y Hoseok esperando por él. Sus expresiones eran adustas. Supuso que las haditas ya le habían contado sobre el incidente.

Taehyung estaba realmente muy nervioso ya que, hasta el momento, nunca habían vivido una situación de peligro real.

Si era cierto que habían llegado seres humanos a la isla tendrían que luchar. Y esa idea no le agradaba.

Los elfos continuaban entrenando aún en épocas de paz. Por lo que sabía que estaban preparados para la batalla.

Era él quien no estaba listo para perder a su gente por una disputa.

Hasta donde sabía, los humanos eran seres abominables que no conocían lo que era la bondad, la amistad, las raíces, el amor.

Por eso eran tan despiadados y mataban a animales tan indefensos como lo era una pequeña ave.

Belerofonte y él se aproximaron a los otros.

-Mi Rey, las hadas nos dijeron que había habido incidentes en la frontera norte. Pero no quisieron contarnos más.

Fue Hoseok el primero en hablar. Normalmente estaría sonriendo, pero su expresión denotaba su preocupación. Sus cabellos rojos caían en suaves ondas a sus costados y por su espalda.

-Fui yo quien les pidió que no les adelantaran nada. Quería ser quien les pusiera al corriente. Sólo pensé que igualmente les dirían. Las haditas no conocen la discreción.

Hoseok y Seokjin lo miraron al unísono. Taehyung se veía muy nervioso, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

\- ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?  
Fue Seokjin quien preguntó en ese momento. Vestía casi tan majestuosamente como Taehyung, Seokjin era su primo, pertenecía a la Familia Real. Su cabello castaño no era tan largo como el de los demás. Él los prefería más cortos, sin importarle si era más noble el llevarlo lo más largo posible. A él le parecía una costumbre de lo más impráctica. No le gustaba perder horas desenredándolo o simplemente peinándolo. Aparte se le veía mejor de esa manera. Clavó sus ojos color miel en Taehyung al ver que éste no pronunciaba palabra.

\- ¡Primo! ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

-Seokjin, Hoseok. Aparentemente fuimos invadidos.

Los dos lo miraron sin poder creer en lo que les era dicho.

-Eso, eso no es posible... ¿Quién nos invadiría? Estamos alejados del resto del mundo.  
Hoseok se hallaba asombrado.

-Deberíamos ir y descubrirlo. Pero me han dicho que eran... humanos.

El impacto en la cara de sus dos compañeros le hubiese resultado gracioso si no fuese por las circunstancias.

-Espero que no sea cierto. Pero si así fuera saben lo que nos tocará hacer.

Ambos elfos asintieron a su Rey. Los tres eran atacados por la incertidumbre. Debían apurarse antes de que cayera el sol.

Taehyung comenzó la cabalgata y a sus flancos lo seguían Seokjin y Hoseok. Las haditas volaban 10 metros delante de ellos para marcarles el camino. Iban a gran velocidad por lo que no tardaron mucho hasta que ellas detuvieron su vuelo de golpe.

-Aquí es, mi Rey. Detrás de esos árboles.

Taehyung llenó sus pulmones de aire.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda. -inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento.

-No nos alejaremos mucho en caso de que tengamos que llamar refuerzos.

Taehyung sonrió al hada tan valiente. Estaba muy orgulloso.

-Muchas gracias, sería de gran ayuda para el Reino.

Al hadita le brillaron los ojos.

Los tres elfos se encontraban ya en el suelo. Se miraron y no necesitaron palabras. Avanzaron hacia la arboleda con las manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas y en el caso de Hoseok con el arco en su mano. Listo para cualquier ataque.

Se adentraron sin hacer ruido. Fueron avanzando y pudieron ver a muchos animalillos agazapados, escondiéndose. Esto era malo.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño claro casi llegando al sector de las montañas vieron una fogata, pero estaba apagada. Junto a ésta había unos morrales que parecían estar hechos con piel de algún animal. También había escritos, mapas y unos objetos pequeños muy extraños. Luego se llevarían todo.

Pero no había nadie en derredor. Debían seguir avanzando. Así llegaron al manantial a los pies de la gran montaña. Los tres muchachos adoraban ir allí luego se sus entrenamientos más arduos porque el agua era templada, al igual que las piedras que lo rodeaban. Ayudaban a distender sus adoloridos cuerpos.

A un costado de la orilla vieron un montoncito de ropas. Decidieron observar desde los árboles hasta ver cuál era la situación.

No vieron nada extraño durante unos minutos hasta que de un salto algo salió del agua sorprendiendo a los elfos.

Lo que vieron los paralizó. (Tal vez no a todos por las mismas razones) Asombrados vieron salir del agua a un ejemplar de hombre. No parecía muy diferente de ellos. Tal vez sus orejas y que era realmente grande. Bastante más grande que Taehyung, lo que era decir mucho.

Taehyung clavó las uñas en el árbol que tenía delante. Sintió un inexplicable espasmo en su bajo vientre. Observó detenidamente a la criatura. Su piel era más morena que la suya, el agua escurría desde su cabello a los hombros, y bajaba por todo su pecho hasta caer en gotas al agua. Ésta lo cubría hasta un poco por debajo del ombligo. Su interior se apretó ferozmente. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero no podía alejar la mirada. El cuerpo de la criatura era el cuerpo de un guerrero. Se veía una vena subir por debajo de su ombligo, su estómago tenía marcados los músculos, en su centro y en sus costados. Siguió subiendo la vista por esa piel besada por el sol hasta el amplio pecho. Taehyung se imaginó pasando su lengua por toda la extensión. Se removió incómodo en el lugar. Sintió su entrepierna comenzar a crecer. Por todos los Dioses, ¿qué le estaba pasando?  
La criatura levantó ambos brazos para llevarse los cabellos mojados hacia atrás. Esos musculosos brazos que podrían sostener a Taehyung...

-Mi Rey, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hoseok se acercó tomándolo por el hombro y susurró en su oído.  
Taehyung sólo pudo asentir sin mirarlo. Quería seguir observando a su criatura. Woa, eso lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¡Hey, Namjoon! ¡Nam!  
Otra criatura apareció en el otro extremo de la orilla, pero venía de los árboles. Se veía más pequeño que el otro, pero no tanto, tal vez fuese del tamaño de Taehyung, incluso un poco más pequeño. Su piel era realmente pálida, como la de algunas hadas nocturnas. Vestía pantalones que parecían estar confeccionados con pieles, y llevaba una túnica holgada que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. Agitaba en una de sus manos un manojo de plantas.

-Mira lo que conseguí. Ésta planta estaban comiendo los animales y tiene unos frutos bien jugosos. Creo que hoy podremos comer al menos esto.

El aludido sonrió y Taehyung casi pierde la cabeza. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bella. Cuando la criatura sonreía, dos tiernos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas.

La criatura comenzó a avanzar hacia la orilla, en dirección de su amigo. El nivel del agua fue descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta dejar a la vista cada detalle de su glorioso cuerpo. La boca de Taehyung se sentía un desierto.  
A su vista quedaron los fibrosos muslos y el péndulo entre ellos. El Rey se olvidó hasta de cómo respirar.

Vieron cómo el moreno sin ningún pudor se acercó al pálido para revisar lo que éste traía. Taehyung no pudo oír lo que decían, pero el más alto parecía aprobar lo que estaba mirando. Un ramalazo de furia lo invadió, pero por las razones equivocadas. Él no quería que existiera esa familiaridad entre esos dos.

El moreno era SUYO. Woa, esto sí que era grave.  
El pálido caminó entre los árboles nuevamente, suponía que a donde habían encontrado la fogata extinta. Les indicó a los elfos mediante señas que lo siguieran de cerca. Ellos así lo hicieron.

Taehyung siguió observando al moreno. Éste caminó hasta el atado de ropa y comenzó a vestirse. El elfo pudo ver sus glúteos y eran tan maravillosos como el resto de su cuerpo.

-Ya sé que estas allí. ¿Por qué no sales?  
Taehyung se congeló. -Pensé que era una isla desierta porque hasta el momento no habíamos visto a ningún hombre.

El moreno hablaba serenamente sin dejar de vestirse. Cuando terminó su tarea volteó mirando hacia el follaje en donde se encontraba Taehyung. Levantó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza -Mira, no estoy armado. Puedes salir, no te haré daño.

Taehyung salió de entre los árboles, por dentro estaba revelándose en contra de su accionar, pero no lo pudo evitar. Con parsimonia se acercó al humano hasta estar a 10 metros de él. Su mentón en alto, fingiendo que tenía todo controlado.

Namjoon quedó con la boca abierta. En un primer momento pensó que sería algún nativo de la isla, pero delante suyo se encontraba el ser más exquisito en el que sus ojos se habían posado. Casi tan alto como él y de hombros anchos, ese maravilloso cabello plateado y esos ojos que parecían violetas y contrastaban con su ropa. Era perfecto. Llevaba una delicada corona, por lo que supuso que sería quien mandaba en el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos podía quitar la mirada del otro. Cuando un grito ensordecedor los sacó de la nebulosa.

Miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y salieron a la carrera hacia allí.  
«La fogata» pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

3º

Namjoon se sorprendió por la velocidad y la agilidad del muchachito de cabellos plateados.  
También se había asombrado por su belleza, nunca había visto a alguien con tal perfección.

Pensó en la posibilidad de haber consumido alguna planta alucinógena ya que creía haber visto unas orejas puntiagudas, al estilo de los gnomos... Pero él no se parecía en nada a los gnomos de los cuentos que le relataban de pequeño.

Rápidamente llegaron hasta donde Yoongi, su hermano, estaba rodeado por otros dos sujetos. Lo estaban apuntando con una espada y con arco y flecha. Nunca había visto esa expresión de terror en el pálido.

\- ¡Woa! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué están amenazando a un hombre desarmado?

Namjoon dio unos pasos para acercarse a su hermano y ahora fue el de la corona quien desenvainó su espada para apuntarlo con ella. Él levantó los brazos.

-Namjoon, te juro que no hice nada. Ellos aparecieron de entre los árboles y me atacaron.

-El humano miente, mi Señor. -exclamó Hoseok sin apartar la mirada.

-No miento, ¡Lo juro!

-La palabra de un humano no tiene mucho valor en estas tierras- decretó Taehyung mirando fijamente a los ojos cafés de Namjoon, aun sosteniendo en alto su espada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿De qué es culpable mi hermano?

¿Hermano? Inexplicablemente Taehyung se sintió aliviado al recibir esa información.

Fue Jin quien tomó la palabra- El humano quiso asesinar a uno de los ciervos que se estaban alimentando por allí.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Taehyung se movió lentamente hasta estar junto a sus compañeros, la espada siempre en alto.

-Tal vez ustedes, humanos, no valoren la vida, pero en mis tierras cada vida vale. No pueden llegar aquí y asesinar a diestra y siniestra. El día de ayer mataron a una madre, el ave con el que saciaron su hambre.

Namjoon y Yoongi se miraron, no sabían si lo que estaba sucediendo era real.  
Nam caminó hacia adelante mostrando sus manos en señal de rendición, intentando cubrir a Yoongi quien seguía arrodillado sobre el césped.

-Aguarda, no sabíamos que estaba prohibido comer los animales. Te ofrezco mis disculpas.

\- ¡Es cierto! No lo sabíamos. -Intervino Yoongi inclinándose para poder ver a sus captores.

-Ese no es el caso. No pueden llegar a tierras ajenas y hacer lo que les plazca. -Fue el turno de réplica de Seokjin. - ¿No es así, mi Señor? Deben pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

La primera reacción de Taehyung fue la de golpear a su primo y proteger al humano. Pero controló sus impulsos y asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Debemos llevarlos al palacio y llamar a los Reyes de cada especie. Entre todos debemos encontrar una solución.

Seokjin y Hoseok asintieron a sus palabras. Su Rey siempre sabía qué hacer.

-Les pediré a las hadas que se encarguen de viajar y dar las noticias a cada uno de los palacios. Y quiero que a partir de este momento y hasta que decida lo contrario se vigilen las fronteras. Si dos humanos pudieron llegar hasta aquí no sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante.

Namjoon quiso decirles que ellos naufragaron y que de pura casualidad habían terminado en esa isla, pero pensó que no era conveniente el hablar cuando aquellos hombres estaban tan alterados.

Seokjin tomó a Namjoon por uno de los brazos y lo llevó hasta su caballo. Tomó las sogas que siempre llevaba consigo e intentó atar sus manos.

\- ¡NO! No nos convertiremos en bárbaros.

Seokjin y Hoseok miraron a su Rey sin comprender.

-Mi Rey. Son humanos, no podemos llevarlos al Palacio así y poner en peligro a nuestra gente.

-Están desarmados... No pueden ser muy peligrosos. El más grande viajará conmigo. Hoseok, el pequeño viajará contigo.

Namjoon agradeció mentalmente su rescate. Llegó a pensar que lo llevarían arrastrando del caballo.

Taehyung se puso delante del humano moreno -Tu, súbete a ese caballo.

Namjoon lo hizo sin objeciones mientras Yoongi hacía lo propio sobre el caballo de Hoseok.

Taehyung montó quedando detrás del humano. Su cabello aún desprendía gotas de agua y olía a madera.  
Se inclinó para tomar las riendas, se apoyó en la ancha espalda y sus brazos rodearon los costados del moreno.  
Namjoon cerró los ojos inconscientemente y se recostó por un momento sobre el duro pecho de su acompañante.

Por su parte, Yoongi y Hoseok estaban lo más alejados posible, dentro de lo que la silla les permitía.

Comenzaron la marcha, el sol ya había caído y frente a ellos varias hadas nocturnas iluminaban su camino.

Taehyung junto con Namjoon lideraban el regreso.

-Así que eres el líder de la isla... -comentó Namjoon despreocupadamente. Taehyung se envaró en el asiento.

-Mi nombre es Taehyung, soy Rey de los elfos por herencia y Rey de Thyïlea por elección de cada uno de los pueblos.

-Woa, ¿me estás diciendo que eres un elfo?

-Es lo que soy, como tú eres un humano. Como las hadas son hadas y los duendes son duendes.

Namjoon quiso voltear su cuerpo para poder ver el rostro de Taehyung, pero le fue imposible.

\- ¿Hadas, duendes? ¿Estás seguro que no me di un golpe en la cabeza? Esto no puede estar pasando. -cubrió su rostro con las manos.

-Cada ser en esta isla es tan real como tu o yo... ¿acaso no me sientes?

Con una de sus manos presionó el pecho de Namjoon para acercarlo más a él. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía lo soltó rápidamente.

-Claro que te siento. Aunque no lo parezca eres real. Todo esto es asombroso.

Taehyung se aclaró la garganta. -Sí te das cuenta de que sea el que sea el veredicto del pueblo, no saldrán de esta isla, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Nos van a asesinar?

Taehyung frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre de las riendas.

-Nosotros no quitamos vidas. Pero es muy peligroso que se vayan de aquí. Podrían volver con más humanos.

-No haríamos tal cosa. Sólo seguiríamos con nuestro camino. Terminamos aquí por error. Arreglaríamos nuestra embarcación y nos largaríamos de aquí. No nos verían nunca más.

Taehyung se agitó. No quería a ese humano fuera de su vida. Se estaba volviendo loco por tener esos pensamientos, pero eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Más ahora, con la cercanía, el estar recibiendo el calor corporal del moreno, su aroma.

Sin darse cuenta se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar su nariz en el cuello del humano y aspirar su esencia. Lo embriagaba.  
Se alejó cuando sintió un pequeño gemido que provino de la criatura. ¡Oh, por todos los Santos! ¿Lo había mordido?

El humano se inclinó hacia atrás para retomar el contacto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios carnosos estaban abiertos tratando de regularizar su respiración. Los envolvía un hechizo de lujuria del que no podían salir. Taehyung se movió un poco más cerca, presionando su entrepierna en Namjoon, sus labios volvieron a acariciar el cuello del moreno quien ya había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del peli plateado.

Desde atrás sus compañeros no llegaban a ver lo que sucedía, pero notaban el movimiento.

-Taehyung, ¿Todo bien por allá? -gritó Seokjin sacándolos de la nebulosa.

-Sí, todo perfecto. ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Dicho esto, se apartó del humano tratando de aclarar su mente.

\- ¿Qué fue esto? -susurró Namjoon.

\- ¡Nada!... No... No lo sé.

\- ¡Por Dios! Nunca estuve tan excitado en mi vida.

-Ni yo. Esto no es bueno. No sé qué está pasando.

Namjoon quiso voltearse nuevamente sin lograrlo.

-Necesito mirarte. Mirar tus ojos.

-No, eres un prisionero. Eres un humano.

-Y tú un elfo... pero eso no impide que tenga esta necesidad absoluta de...

-No lo digas. Te lo prohíbo.

Namjoon se movió rozando la entrepierna de Taehyung. A éste se le escapó un débil gemido y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de su acompañante.

Escucharon una voz a su costado.

-No sé qué está sucediendo aquí pero ya llegamos- Hobi los miraba manteniendo su rostro sin expresión alguna mientras Yoongi los miraba con ojos como platos por el asombro.

Taehyung y Namjoon volvieron a separarse y al mirar al frente, como a 150 metros se erguía el castillo. Blanco en su totalidad, se podían apreciar muchas torres y escaleras infinitas. Era realmente imponente.

-Es asombroso -exclamó Namjoon maravillado. A Taehyung se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Y se le desinfló cuando en las puertas del palacio vio que lo esperaba Jimin restregando sus manitas y dibujada en su rostro la ansiedad.


	4. Chapter 4

4º

Taehyung apuró el paso sólo con acariciar el costado del cuello del caballo. Namjoon pudo percibir la rigidez en el cuerpo contrario sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento Yoongi y él se convertirían en prisioneros. En su mente aparecían imágenes de lúgubres calabozos, y aun así no podía apagar la intensidad de su atracción por el ser que montaba con él.

Los otros llegaron antes que ellos, pero no desmontaron hasta que su Rey estuvo presente.

Taehyung descendió de Belerofonte y ayudó a Namjoon a seguirlo. Tras ellos lo hicieron Seokjin y Hoseok, por último, Yoongi logró bajar sin ayuda.

\- ¡Taehyung! -Un delicado hombrecillo rubio corrió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acercándose a ellos. Yoongi no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Debía de estar alucinando, no era posible que existiera un hombre tan hermoso como aquel que se dirigía a ellos. Su sonrisa lo deslumbraba, a pesar de estar en plena noche, muchas luciérnagas lo seguían y él brillaba como astro en el cielo.

Taehyung se adelantó unos pasos para encontrarse con el rubio.

-Jimin, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Padre me dijo que tenía que venir por una reunión o algo así y decidí acompañarlo. Quería contarte sobre el nacimiento.

Los ojitos de Jimin brillaban expectantes, Taehyung apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla con ternura.

-Este no es el mejor momento, Jimin. Como puedes ver tenemos... -Taehyung se aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba una palabra que no alterara al Príncipe- invitados.

Jimin se hizo a un lado para observar detrás del cuerpo de Tae. Allí había un moreno más alto que el Rey extremadamente guapo, los ojos de Jimin se abrieron con sorpresa y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bienvenido, soy Jimin, Príncipe de las Hadas.

Namjoon observó al pequeño, era realmente hermoso, no tanto como el elfo, pero sí que era bello.

-Encantado, Príncipe. Mi nombre es Kim Namjoon, Príncipe de Deira... -se movió hacia un lado para que Jimin pudiera ver a su hermano. -Él es mi hermano, el Príncipe Kim Yoongi.

Taehyung giró bruscamente hacia Namjoon. ¿Eso era cierto o sólo estaba inventando toda esa historia?  
Jimin al ver al pálido de cabellos negros sintió vértigo en su estómago. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan apuesto, el contraste de su piel y su cabello lo había maravillado. Los oscuros orbes felinos lo miraban fijamente. Jimin se sonrojó de tal manera que pensó que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sudar.

-¡Oh! -exclamó dirigiéndose a Namjoon- Nunca escuché sobre el Reino de Deira. Taehyung, no me avisaste que tendríamos visitas tan interesantes. -reprochó el rubio, tomando del brazo al elfo.

Taehyung miró nervioso a Namjoon y éste entendió lo que allí sucedía. Eran pareja. Namjoon se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, realmente se sentía atraído por el Rey.

-No sabíamos que llegaríamos -Namjoon tomó la palabra- nuestra embarcación fue atacada por piratas y quedamos en una pequeña balsa a la deriva. Con la tormenta que azotó los mares ayer terminamos en las costas de esta isla.

\- ¿Piratas? -La confusión se reflejó en el rostro de Jimin -No reconozco ese término.

Taehyung tomó a Jimin de los hombros para comenzar a caminar hacia el Palacio. No quería que los descubriera. Los demás los siguieron en silencio. Hasta que Jimin se paró levantando su mano por sobre su cabeza y dando la vuelta para enfrentar a Namjoon.

\- ¡Oooohhh, espera! ¿Piratas? ¿Piratas como en los cuentos de humanos?

Namjoon lo miró con una ceja alzada. Jimin se acercó a él para verlo de cerca. Con una de sus manos buscó su oreja detrás del cabello del moreno. Tras el descubrimiento Jimin llevó sus dos manitos hasta sus labios. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Eres un humano -susurró.

-Jimin -el tono que utilizó Taehyung fue de advertencia.

Jimin no lo escuchó y una sonrisa se extendió en su bello rostro. Caminó hacia Yoongi y se paró frente a él, observándolo detenidamente. Yoongi había dejado de respirar. Jimin llevó una de sus manos hacia un costado de la cabeza de Yoongi sin tocarlo aún. Lo miró a los ojos alzando las cejas preguntando sin palabras si le permitía tocarlo. Yoongi asintió con una sonrisa embelesada.

Jimin buscó sus orejas también. Al encontrar unas perfectas y redondeadas orejas su sonrisa fue más amplia.

-No puedo creerlo...

Sus manos siguieron hurgando, tocó su frente, su nariz, sus finos labios. Yoongi cerró sus ojos, preso de las sensaciones que le provocaban las manos del pequeño rubio.

Los demás sólo miraban la reacción de Jimin. Sabían que algo así podría suceder. O se asustaría o se maravillaría por estar conociendo otra especie de ser vivo. Aparentemente fue la segunda opción.

Taehyung estaba sosteniendo una batalla de miradas con Namjoon, éste se sentía dolido aún sin saber por qué y Taehyung sólo quería acercarse a él para tomarlo en brazos (o que lo tomara a él) y llevarlo a sus aposentos y nunca más salir de allí.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no vio el momento en el que Yoongi quiso tocar el rostro del Príncipe. Seokjin desenvainó su espada al grito de -¡No te atrevas!

Jimin salió del encantamiento saltando del susto, Yoongi se posicionó frente al hada, a modo de escudo. Taehyung al ver esto reprendió a su primo.

-Seokjin, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Ese sucio humano se atrevió a tocar al Príncipe, mi Rey!

-Lo único que estas logrando es asustarlo, Seokjin. Guarda esa espada en este momento.

A regañadientes Jin obedeció el mandato. Taehyung caminó hasta donde estaba Jimin.

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Te llevaré adentro.

Jimin lo miró con ojos llorosos-No, prefiero caminar con el Príncipe Yoongi.

Taehyung lo miró sorprendido. Luego inclinó la cabeza aceptando la decisión del menor. Caminó, a su vez, hasta estar junto a Namjoon y retomaron la marcha.

Ya había mandado a llamar a los representantes de todo el Reino, no sabía cómo iba a solucionar ese embrollo. No quería que Jimin se asustara, tampoco quería castigar a los extranjeros. En especial al moreno.

Si era cierto que eran Príncipes de algún reinado lejano tendrían que marcharse pronto, porque los estarían buscando, y eso era peligroso para su propio Reino, para su gente. Pero el sólo pensar en la marcha del humano se le apretaba el corazón.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada. Necesitaba hablar con Jimin para que lo aconsejara, pero no podía contarle los detalles. Esperaba poder llegar a una decisión que fuese favorable para todos, lo más rápido posible.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c507422a791aba2f0bfb0d8a49412333"5º/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Al llegar a las puertas del palacio fueron recibidos por un séquito de elfos que los rodearon para acompañarlos al interior del salón de recepciones./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c424c96e2a4733428ea33554d9b15187"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Debo pedirles el favor de que preparen dos habitaciones contiguas en el ala Oeste./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="3f10112c7c2c616fc02e74aec62db4d7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"- ¡Pero, Taehyung! No puedes hacer.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="8a75711dd20ac69f93ccbb568804f5b5"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Taehyung se dio vuelta para mirar a su primo con ojos de hielo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="5960b0ca13b3531419f8f34e6d961e1a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"- ¿Perdón? -lo cortó. - ¿Decías?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="14f83b82da44aab43b241c630e978c0f"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Nada. No decía nada. -un rictus se alojó en su boca y allí permaneció hasta el momento de su partida, esa noche. A Taehyung no le gustaba actuar de esa manera, pero Seokjin a veces olvidaba quién era el Rey. Se volvió para continuar con su orden./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c48009e59406bf23f3405a8ac2ebd84a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Por favor, prepárenles un baño y luego lleven algo de alimento a sus alcobas./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c97f5930e3feca430948576506c65049"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Se inclinó ante sus hombres y estos acataron sus órdenes de inmediato./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="a0043e47b6ea74696da7f64f84d3608f"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-TaeTae, -Jimin hacía un tierno puchero mientras miraba a su prometido. -no les pediste que prepararan mi habitación./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="28f6414a755739b06417bb79091607d4"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Taehyung se acercó a él y con una tierna sonrisa despeinó sus cabellos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="fb91879b7efbe099aa2b084fd2e0f9f4"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Jimin, tu habitación siempre está lista./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="53561d5ef4d5ae7515ecfc2cbd453f58"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"El rubio aplaudió varias veces entusiasmado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="1e0cbbfa867f5cdbdd52814c867cc0fa"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Ahora necesito que algunos de los guardias vengan para escoltar a los invitados a sus aposentos. -le estaba hablando a Hoseok para que se encargara de ello./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="81b2cc7e74b1a963b97a9d30150c19a7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"- ¿Para qué guardias? Nosotros podemos llevarlos. -Jimin caminó hasta pasar su brazo por el brazo de un deslumbrado Yoongi./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="de779a8763bf440673a76bc5d9110677"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Namjoon estaba alerta, mucho más nervioso sintiéndose atrapado entre cuatro paredes, en vez de la libertad brindada por el bosque y sus infinitas rutas de escape./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="7309d99ce7ffa12081d6525eb78b8263"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Vamos todos, creo que es una buena idea. -comentó Seokjin al pasar. Y esta vez Taehyung le agradeció mentalmente./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="501140ef6756b6b8b4986e8e3292e325"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Hoseok marcó el camino; detrás lo seguían Jimin y Yoongi, sin poder disimular su mutuo embeleso. Pero Taehyung estaba muy ocupado mirando de reojo a Namjoon como para notarlo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="81844dfbe21ceebea31e23d18d74d264"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Namjoon parecía ir memorizando cada milímetro del camino./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4b8b69a9c7e8ef3dd0e23e05217dae46"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Sabes que no podrás salir de aquí. ¿Verdad?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="0b1858a14b25c05e45cf1f8af1605661"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Namjoon dirigió su mirada a esos penetrantes ojos. Se hundió en ellos y su respuesta salió volando de su mente sin destino previsto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="fc8c272b77c4622caee7ce25bfd62ab4"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Sabía que tenía que replicar, pero se sentía tan confuso en ese momento./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="89b9ede8d0d974017aeb37e86f18b1cf"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Detuvo su andar y Taehyung se acercó a él con una ceja levantada a modo de pregunta./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4e6cac473dcc96e3e064dc61f22912b2"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"- ¿Te encuentras bien?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="90fe331eb006cd2941ea2b7692b65d8d"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Namjoon tenía la boca seca, temía que si intentaba hablar solo emitiría sonidos extraños. Extendió su mano para tocar el rostro que lo observaba./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="fb8ffe194acde25ef1fb44238f015ea3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Taehyung suavizó su expresión facial y dio un paso más para facilitar el encuentro de sus pieles./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="656366ccfffcd14e19eb0b72ed199767"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"El moreno estaba a punto de sentir el calor del otro cuerpo en su mano, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c309e21e49161a8f72eb6a759abb52a6"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"- ¡No te atrevas!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="84213d089d1338dc7fcdd4fe61f0aa09"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"- ¡Seokjin, ya basta!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="18eeb10895f972dd11a5558f6d1fbea7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"El nombrado había desenvainado su espada y con el revés del arma había golpeado el brazo de Namjoon para evitar que tocaran a su Rey./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="44223ef0c3eb957d20569976a84d7333"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-No se qué es lo que te está sucediendo Taehyung, pero sabes que estás errando en tus decisiones. Estos humanos deberían ser tratados como lo que son./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="ed75fe6e9d82b80654658c8acf161345"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"El rostro de Taehyung estaba colorado por su enojo contenido./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="af4fc131b91ec2c48103a508dbf8b4b5"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde, Seokjin./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="255183aa9986ed43ef4b9b5a11646ee8"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Tomó a Namjoon del codo para hacerlo avanzar. Jimin y Yoongi no se habían detenido por lo que les llevaban bastante ventaja ahora./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="b86080f2c3f6ae4349058e6efa1cea3e"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Namjoon sentía la piel ardiendo allí donde Tae lo tocaba, a pesar de la tela que los separaba./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="62d62cc73ba665bc049061fda94b25bf"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Se dejó llevar tratando de concentrarse en las sensaciones que lo recorrían. En el cabello plateado que fluía a sus costados y en su espalda al caminar. Su aroma a hierbas./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="d48e56e9e2773194716c96c9d250d0bc"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Se sentía subyugado por toda la situación. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Ni en su época de adolescente enamoradizo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="48ba0ba7070ece5036241ca788affc9d"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Taehyung no se encontraba mucho mejor./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="06ff00b102790c75fbd24a58be1176b3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Caminaba, pero no sentía el suelo con sus pies. Estaba en problemas, lo sabía, más no podía evitarlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="a716748a191789ca2168464653a155f7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Tomaron un pasillo largo que daba a un gran salón, Namjoon pudo observar que había libros en las paredes laterales y muchos sillones hechos de madera y decorados con telas de diversos tamaños y colores./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="88b94fe062b45e025438c130166d1de2"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Cruzando el salón, se toparon con un corredor que daba a un mínimo de seis enormes puertas./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="accb1e3671e89dc78187e7433686bee2"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Tendrían al menos tres metros cada una. Imaginó que sería casi imposible abrirlas para una sola persona./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="dbcace57f07f3d718f90765d40166f78"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Pero vio al pequeño Jimin abriendo la primera con una sola mano. Jimin debe de ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="81c9fc71a042eb140331efb2c7b4d5f3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Entraron todos y allí encontraron una una habitación no tan grande, teniendo en cuenta el gran tamaño de la puerta. Varias ventanas cubrían la pared frontal, no había cortinas, por lo que por la mañana sería imposible eludir el sol. Unos pocos muebles se repartían por el lugar. Un armario, dos cómodas con cajones, un chifonier con lo que parecía un reluciente espejo de plata y un biombo en una de las esquinas. A la izquierda una puerta. Supuso que sería el baño./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="590b8aedd65adf2297d05e5dbf76b42e"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Jimin parecía flotar cuando se adentró al dormitorio, separándose de Yoongi./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="baa622ddf2d71ac15a79931891bd7591"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Príncipe Kim, ésta será su habitación en lo que dure su estadía en nuestro reino. Espero que sea de su agrado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="e2b4114e0f57e95ca3018422757ed800"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Jimin se acercó para tomarlo de las manos e inclinó su cabeza con respeto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="52aa7bc0d2086f62f4b0dd68c2987c9a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Yoongi que no podía apartar los ojos de la belleza del menor apenas si pudo encontrar su voz para responder. -Eres perfecto. -Jimin lo miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa divertida. -Es... Es perfecta. La habitación. Es perfecta. - La tez pálida del mayor se tornó de diversos colores, estaba seguro de que todos los tonos del colorado se habían apoderado de su rostro y cuello./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="f886cc0c1d8f6e1098eb5a7f0b970498"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Príncipe Jimin. - exclamó Seokjin - me siento orgulloso de ti. Ya pareces dueño de palacio, eres un gran anfitrión. Estoy contento de que pronto te unas con mi primo para reinar juntos Thyïlea./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="258bf57e5cf89cf6d5eb29713b3ac20e"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"La sonrisa de Jimin quedó petrificada en su rostro. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y estaba horrorizado, por faltarle el respeto a Tae en su propia cara y por el dolor de caer en la cuenta de que Kim Yoongi no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="90f523a313f20efd5abbe784d5674781"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Taehyung, quien notó la reacción de Jimin y a su vez el decaimiento en el rostro del pálido volteó a ver fugazmente el rostro de Namjoon. No pudo ver sus ojos ya que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo de madera./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="00afc06d8aa3037e11def7624c340395"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Volvió a mirar a su primo de manera acusadora, pero Seokjin sonreía apasiblemente, su mirada yendo de uno a otro. Hoseok presentía que algo estaba pasando, pero no llegaba a comprender que era. Optó por no preguntar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="4fae5a80f19de42e70bb2d05a433def7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Oh, ustedes dos están comprometidos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="481cb0c6a8616787ac8d8eb980d6565e"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta lo que se oyó de los delgados labios de Yoongi./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="db09f190d37909f72f5e906747248a76"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Otra vez, fue Seokjin quien habló con una sonrisa en los labios. -Claro, el Rey Taehyung y el príncipe Jimin están comprometidos en matrimonio desde... Desde siempre./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c024fbeda88aea4982b1d478c3fe68af"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Jimin caminó hacia Taehyung y se escudó en su cuerpo. Tae lo atrajo a él en un pequeño abrazo consolador, pasando su brazo por los hombros del pequeño./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="063a45cd92b1643c3f27aa48943f1cbe"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Sin agregar más nada al respecto, Taehyung notificó que la puerta de la izquierda conectaba al cuarto contiguo y en ese dormitorio se quedaría el moreno./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="03f2a23a17bf05ecfe8362131c1cf0c5"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Seokjin, encárgate de que cuatro guardias custodien las puertas de las habitaciones./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="556f720fcf2724afd0deb938941c3cdf"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Así se hará, mi Rey./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="db9bb6c41351ffdb0c489c7ff00e1066"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Taehyung llevó consigo a un apagado Jimin. Tendría que preguntarle qué es lo que había sucedido, nunca lo había visto en ese estado y le dolía que así estuviera./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="a014394ae405a9d1ea784d203c1d3438"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-ChimChim, qué dices de ir a caminar por el laberinto. ¿Me acompañarías?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="623b4388606501f3fa04ee802291bf20"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Jimin lo miró sonriente, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. El corazón de Taehyung se encogió en el lugar. Tal vez Jimin había notado que él estaba algo confundido con la llegada del humano. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="b0d8bfd2afb50cede62e12951db78977"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"Eso no era posible, no haría sufrir a su Jimin, aunque eso significara que no podría averiguar qué es lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que veía al humano./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="29b14ec30ab89e6975e7b0df718f9f0b"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif;"-Me encantaría, TaeTae./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
